Under The Rain
by Nara Michiru
Summary: Di bawah hujan, aku berpisah dengannya. Di bawah hujan, aku bertemu denganmu. Dan di bawah hujan, kisahku pun mulai berubah.


Minna... :)

Kali ini author hadir membawakan fic baru buat readers sekalian, hehehe...

Menjawab tantangan Lin Xiao Li, temen aku, buat fic pair KibaIno (kesukaan dia). Oke baiklah, tantangan aku terima, dan tadaaa...

Inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan yah...

Langsung saja yuk...

Summary:

Kira-kira, adakah hal yang paling ingin kau lupakan di dunia ini?

Jika ada, apa itu?

Jika kau tanya padaku, maka aku akan menjawabnya; ada.

Dan jika kau tanya kepadaku; apa itu?

Maka aku akan menjawabnya; hujan.

Ya. Hujan. Aku ingin sekali melupakan hujan. Hujan dan semua kenangan yang ada di setiap bulir air yang jatuh dari atas sana...

-Yamanaka Ino-

"Under The Rain"

-Chapter 1-

Aku ketakutan.

Bukan. Bukan karena malam yang sudah larut dan jalanan yang sudah sepi.

Aku kedinginan.

Bukan. Bukan karena hujan yang sekarang sedang turun dan membawa udara yang memang dingin menusuk tulang.

Aku lemas.

Bukan. Bukan karena aku yang belum makan sejak siang tadi.

Aku takut. Aku kedinginan. Aku lemas.

Itu semua karena orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku. Seorang pemuda 20 tahun berkulit pucat seperti mayat yang baru saja mati satu jam lalu. Biarkan saja kujelek-jelekkan dia seperti ini. Toh, dia tidak akan tersinggung, karena memang, dia sudah tidak punya perasaan!

"Maaf Ino, tapi kurasa, cukup sampai di sini saja."

Lihat? Bukankah sudah kubilang dia tidak punya perasaan? Dia bahkan sudah mengucapkannya sebanyak 5 kali dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku yang sudah menangis seperti ini. Apa karena sekarang sedang hujan sehingga dia tidak tahu aku sedang menangis? Apa air mataku tersamarkan dengan sempurna oleh hujan ini?

"Tapi... Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang sudah serak.

"Apa... Apa alasan itu penting?" Pria bodoh itu berkata dengan nada datarnya.

Aku mendongak, menatap tajam matanya. Pria itu hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Seolah sama sekali tak merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang gadis 20 tahun menangis di tengah hujan di suatu malam yang dingin.

"Tentu saja! Apa maksud pertanyaan bodoh itu, Shimura Sai?!" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku membentaknya. Aku berteriak kepadanya.

Tapi sebagai jawaban, pria itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang menurutku hanya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kebusukannya selama ini, menutupi wajah coreng moreng iblisnya dengan wajah bak malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu mengapa, Ino." Ucapnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku menatap pria di hadapanku ini dengan heran. Apa katanya? Tidak perlu tahu? Seenaknya sendiri dia berkata seperti itu. Hatiku bergemuruh, bergejolak. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah yang sama sekali merasa tidak mempunyai dosa itu.

"Jika kau bersikeras tetap ingin tahu, maka ketahuilah..." Sai berjalan mendekat ke arahku, kemudian memegang kedua pundakku seraya memamerkan senyuman menjijikkan itu.

"Seperti kebanyakan pria lain... Aku menemukan gadis lain." Ujarnya dengan lancar.

Mataku membulat sempurna. Sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Sai yang dua bulan terakhir berubah menjadi lebih dingin, ternyata ada orang ketiga di balik semua ini.

Dengan suara yang masih serak, aku berusaha bertanya, "si-siapa?"

Lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu, Ino. Karena yang jelas, dia lebih darimu." Ucap pria itu seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Benarkah seperti itu? Sudah lupakah ia akan janjinya dulu? Janji akan setia dan menerima kekurangan masing-masing? Sudah kubilang dari awal ia adalah iblis! Musang Jahanam yang lepas dan turun ke bumi untuk mencari mangsa.

Cukup! Jika memang ini harus berakhir, berakhirlah! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tanganku bergetar. Kakiku seakan mati rasa, rasanya tubuhku akan ambruk. Kukepalkan tanganku. Berusaha meminimalisir rasa sakit ini, akan tetapi sama sekali tidak berguna. Rasanya masih tetap sakit. Amat sakit. Air mata tak hentinya turun dari kedua mata ini, bersamaan dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Kami berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan yang sedikit redup. Membuat momen ini seperti adegan di Opera sabun, dan aku harap begitu. Aku harap ini hanyalah drama. Aku harap ini semua hanyalah skenario yang dibuat oleh sutradara yang belum berpengalaman. Tapi tidak, ini semua kenyataan. Ini semua adalah skenario yang dibuat oleh Tuhan!

Menangis. Ya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk yang lemah, dan aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, ingin kulupakan semua emosiku ini. Akhirnya, kuayunkan tangan kananku ini ke arah pria itu, dan...

PLAK!

Aku menamparnya. Bekas merah terlihat dengan jelas di pipi kiri pria itu. Bukannya kesakitan, ia malah menyeringai ke arahku. Aku tidak peduli ia bereaksi seperti apa, karena yang jelas, aku sudah melakukan apa yang ingin sekali kulakukan sejak pertama kami memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Yah, kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya. Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku sudah geram, gigiku bergemelatuk.

"Baiklah Sai, jika ini maumu, kita putus! Aku akan pergi dan menjauh darimu! Dan kuharap, kau tidak lagi menampakkan dirimu itu di hadapanku!" Aku menuding wajahnya yang kini menampakkan senyum tipis tanpa dosa itu. Melihatnya membuatku mau muntah!

"Selamat tinggal. Aku membencimu, Shimura Sai!"

Aku berbalik dan langsung berlari. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi air mata ini terus mengalir. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Sungguh, dari awal aku tidak menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Di bawah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam, ini semua berakhir. Cukuplah lampu-lampu jalanan yang menjadi saksi atas kesedihanku, cukuplah bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksi tragedi ini.

Cintaku sudah gugur. Cintaku gugur di pertengahan musim gugur yang sudah semakin dingin ini. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan, musim dingin tahun ini akan lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Hatiku gugur. Hatiku gugur di pertengahan musim gugur karena makhluk yang bernama lelaki. Aku membencinya. Aku benci lelaki!

Sore yang suram.

Aku duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman dengan hati yang kalut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, hanya ada aku yang ditemani suara derit ayunan yang tua ini dan angin sore musim gugur yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kejadian waktu itu tapi entah kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit. Aku jadi lebih sering menyendiri dan melamun, seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menuruni pipiku, ya ampun ini terjadi lagi. Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Terkadang aku bingung kenapa aku harus menangis. Aku sudah berusaha dengan kuat melupakan pria itu, namun semakin kuat aku berusaha, seolah bayangannya semakin kuat melekat di pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini.

Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur menggelegar, langit seolah berteriak, kilat-kilat sudah mulai menyambar. Dan, benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian rinai hujan turun. Aku melihat beberapa orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Aku? Tidak. Entah kenapa tapi tubuhku seolah tak mau beranjak dari ayunan ini, jadilah aku hanya diam di tempat, membiarkan tubuhku basah oleh air hujan.

Aku memandang ke atas, ke arah langit, membiarkan wajahku tertimpa air hujan. Sakit. Entah kenapa hatiku kembali sakit. Apa karena hujan? Atau karena kenangan yang ada di dalamnya? Aku tidak bisa begini terus, aku ingin melupakannya! Aku ingin melupakan pria itu! Aku ingin melupakan Sai!

Dan, aku ingin melupakan hujan.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kurasakan tiap tetes hujan yang menimpa wajahku. Aku menangis. Aku menangis bersama hujan yang turun dari langit. Tak apa, tidak ada orang di sini, aku bisa menangis sepuasku, pun air mataku akan tersamarkan oleh hujan ini.

Kurasakan dinginnya hujan. Kuresapi setiap tetesnya. Benci. Aku benar-benar benci!

Hei? Apa ini? Apa hujannya sudah reda? Karena aku sudah tidak merasakan air hujan yang menimpa tubuhku. Kubuka mataku. Dan aku terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah payung yang dengan manis memayungiku. Payung siapa ini? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria tengah berdiri memayungiku dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Rambut jabrik coklat itu. Tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Mata cokelat itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi siapa?

"Kau..."

"Hei, Ino."

Pria itu menyapaku. Dia tahu namaku. Aku juga sepertinya mengenal pria ini. Tapi, ya ampun aku benar-benar lupa.

"Kau... Siapa?"

Pria itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku, kemudian ia tertawa lebar. "Ya ampun Ino, ini aku, ayolah, aku tahu kau suka berakting, peranmu sebagai Cinderella waktu drama sekolah dulu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tapi ayolah."

Drama? Cinderella? Tunggu, itu waktu aku masih SMA. Apa itu berarti pria ini temanku semasa SMA? Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa benar-benar lupa?

"Ini aku Ino, Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba? Oh aku mengingatnya sekarang. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, ia sudah banyak berubah. Kiba yang dulu penampilannya terkesan... yah, bisa dibilang ia dulu tidak rapi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ya ampun aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya dengan jas dan dasi itu. Ia terlihat... Menawan.

Aku segera berdiri dan menatap Kiba lekat-lekat. Sorot matanya tajam tapi teduh. Ia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Kiba 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Eeehh... Kiba ya? Ya ampun, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa?"

Aku menepuk pelan keningku, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengenalimu karena penampilanmu itu. Kau sangat berbeda."

Kiba tertawa lebar, sampai-sampai bahunya yang bidang itu bergetar. "Kau bisa saja, Ino."

"Aku serius." Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Aku menatap sepasang mata cokelat itu. Sekarang aku harus mendongak kalau mau menatap wajahnya. Kiba sangat tinggi. Aku hanya sebatas pundaknya. Kiba masih memperhatikanku, menunggu jawaban dariku. Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kiba? Ah tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan tak mungkin aku menceritakan masalah pribadi seperti ini kepadanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang... Keluar dan mencari angin segar." Aku tidak punya jawaban lain yang lebih bagus dari itu.

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Kau sepertinya baru saja menangis tadi."

Seketika mataku membulat. Apa Kiba melihatnya? Melihatku yang sedang menangis? Ah ya ampun. Jika benar, maka itu buruk.

"Ah tidak, itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Mencoba menutupi tingkahku yang mungkin kelihatan sedikit aneh karena tebakan Kiba barusan. Kau tahu? Bahasa tubuhku sangat mudah ditebak. Itulah sebabnya aku sulit menyembunyikan apa yang kurasakan kepada orang lain.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Yamanaka Ino." Ujar Kiba dengan tenang.

Gawat!

"Kau tahu, aku kuliah di jurusan psikologi. Aku sudah belajar banyak. Dan sangat mudah sekali mengetahui bahwa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu hanya dari reaksimu itu. Bahasa tubuhmu mudah sekali dibaca."

Kiba? Psikologi? Ya ampun, bukankah sudah kubilang? Sangat mudah untuk membacaku. Bahkan mungkin tidak perlu seorang psikolog hanya untuk sekedar memahami seorang Yamanaka Ino. Apalagi sekarang yang berdiri di depanku adalah calon psikolog.

"Tapi..." Kiba mendekat ke arahku, aku terkesiap dan reflek mundur satu langkah. "Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kau pasti berpikir sangat tidak nyaman menceritakan masalahmu dengan teman lama yang baru saja kau temui, kan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hei, lihat. Kau terlihat lega sekali. Apa aku benar?" Kiba menatapku intens.

"Ah sudahlah, kurasa ini tidak perlu dibahas." Aku mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin. Oke, sejauh ini tebakan Kiba selalu benar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang saja, kalau tidak salah, rumahmu dekat dengan sini kan?" Kiba menatapku, tatapan yang menurutku sangat aneh tapi terasa... teduh.

Tunggu, apa?!

"Tidak, kau pulang saja dulu." Tolakku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini." Jawabku seenaknya. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya,aku menunduk. Melihat air hujan yang sudah mulai menggenang. Suasana hatiku masih tidak karuan sekarang. Aku ingin sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Kiba mendongakkan kepalaku dan menyentil pelan keningku. Rasa panas segera menjalar ke wajahku, dan aku yakin wajahku sekarang sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus.

"Hei, apa kau ingat kita sering melakukannya dulu waktu SMA? Aku yang menyentilmu karena ulahmu yang ceroboh."

Aku mengusap-usap keningku. Ya, bisa dibilang kami dulu cukup akrab, kami sering belajar kelompok dan Kiba sering melakukan hal tersebut waktu aku melakukan hal konyol atau aku sedang merajuk.

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar!" Entah tiba-tiba aku berteriak, menggembungkan pipiku dan bertingkah seperti sedang merajuk.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Bahunya yang bidang bergerak naik-turun. Tawanya itu, ia terlihat sangat lepas.

"Itu baru Yamanaka Ino yang kukenal." Ucapnya ketika tawanya reda. Kemudian ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Ino, apa pun masalahmu, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita kepadaku."

Hening. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hening menyapa. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku larut dalam pikiranku, sementara si pemuda Inuzuka itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa kutafsirkan. Ah ya ampun, dasar psikolog!

"Yaah..." Kiba menggedikkan bahu, "Jika kau tidak mau bercerita sekarang, mungkin lain kali." Lagi. Kiba tertawa. Kenapa aku merasa sekarang pria ini sangat suka sekali tertawa?

Kemudian Kiba memberikan payung yang kami gunakan ini kepadaku. Yah, dari tadi kami mengobrol di bawah satu payung. "Ini."

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kau masih ingin di sini kan? Jangan sampai kau kehujanan. Kau bisa sakit." Kiba melangkah mundur, membuat dirinya tidak lagi berada di bawah payung besar ini. Tubuhnya mulai basah karena hujan. Aku masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan pulang. Kau tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, jangan bilang kau lupa di mana rumahku!" Kiba berkata dengan nada bercanda, membuat senyum tipis di wajahku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Detik berikutnya, Kiba sudah berlari, meninggalkanku dengan payung besar miliknya ini, meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk tanda tanya yang masih bersarang di kepala.

Inuzuka Kiba. Teman semasa SMA yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia banyak berubah. Tidak terlalu berisik, dan ia juga tampak... Menarik.

Ah, entahlah.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung selama beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali duduk di ayunan tua ini. Hujan. Aku ingin melupakannya dan semua kenangan yang ada di dalamnya, tapi entah kenapa ada bagian yang kecil dari hatiku yang menolaknya.

Hujan. Sepertinya aku akan sulit melupakannya.


End file.
